frostfyreacademyfandomcom-20200215-history
Robert Cairn
Character History Robert grew up in the snowy region of Pandelle. As he grew up, he developed a love for snow. He loved to read, and he studied the history of his world best he could. As hew grew smarter, he began to be annoyed by the other kids, due to their not meeting his standards. He did have a few friends. He usually never got involved in trouble, except for when he stood up to one of the people he disliked. As he continued to resent some of the locals who were so different, and he wished for a way to escape. On his sixteenth birthday, his uncle, a logger from Sathia, visited him, and told him all about Frostfyre. Robert had read of it, but he had never before thought about going there. His uncle helped him write up his letter, and when waiting for a response, he was taught in the ways of swordfighting. Eventually, he was given a response, and he made his way to Frostfyre. He brought with him a pendant, a mysterious one passed through his family for generations. Character Appearances in Roleplay Robert arrived into Lex Quarters on the first day, where he had a short talk with Zac, where he began to learn more about his Head Boy. Later, he and Zac attended The First Meeting, where Zac talked to a girl, the Head Girl of Chemstra, while Robert ran into Maxwell, a somewhat of a pyromaniac from Chemstra. After getting to know each other a little more, Robert encounted fellow Lex member Rusty. The teen's accent and abnormalities didn't put off Robert from talking to him, even though he and Maxwell fought. During the encounters, Robert noticed a blind girl arrive. He later talked to a girl, whom he had seen crying, and was all alone. As Zac and Liz, the head Girl previously mentioned, danced, a fight broke out. Robert encountered a new, preppy girl, named Teddy. He went to Lez Quarters, where Rusty went a little insane and tried to eat him. After Rusty was knocked out by some odd reason, Robert spent time with the newest arrival, a Lex girl, Amber. After a serioes of accidents that led to Amber having to change her clothes(;D), he went off to see if Zac was okay. He helped Liz fix up Zac, and hoped for him to be better. After helping, he parted the Chemstra Quarters with better terms on the new, young Head Girl from Chemstra, and headed back to Lex Quarters, to prepare for sleep, and for his classes the next day. The next day, Robert reached his first ever class at FrostFyre, Sparring. He was placed in Advanced, with Zac, Maxwell, and Liz. There were others, but he didn't know them. He partnered up with Zac, still injured, for the sparring. They had a quick bout, in which Zac knew he couldn't win due to his injuries. Robert surprised Zac with his sadistic fighting techniques, including tripping him when crippled and walking to get a mere knife. In the end, he allowed Zac to get the knife so he could make the fight fairer. Zac instead ended the match by cutting Professor Gemini. Robert helped Zac on his way to their next class. In third period, which was Archery for the Advanced, he did nothing notable at first. Even after Professor Gemini dismissed the class, he returned, worried about Zac and Liz, who had remained outside as the storm hit. He stublmed around in the darkness until he tripped over the freezing Lex Head Boy. He gave Zac a piggyback inside, where he covered him in a blanket he had brought. He left Zac humming to himself in order to find Liz. During his second exploration, he tripped yet again, this time over a bow. He quickly looked around and found Liz. Concerned for her safety despite knowing she could handle herself, he brought her inside. Zac stated that they would be on lock down soon enough after Gemini's disappearance was noted. As Maxwell arrives to ask what he missed, Robert slapped him jokingly, and explained that Zac had to be saved yet again. He also explained how he noticed the discrimination between the Houses, and thought it was pointless since everyone was trying for the same goal, albeit in different ways. After Max stated that Zac might be expelled for getting too many injuries, robert pointed out that if Max missed out on too many classes, he too might be expelled. Liz commented on Robert's several exploits of saving people. She also asked if Gemini was okay, and mentioned she had attacked him. Robert replied that he didn't see any sign of the Chemstra Professor, and he als stated that he was glad that she and Zac were safe. Liz pointed out that she was fine, and she asked Robert to keep quiet about the attack. Robert didn't care for the teacher, considering him overly uncaring and prejudiced. Fourth Period begins soon after. Zac, still injured, has made it on time, as does Maxwell, Liz, and Robert. The hand-to-hand combat professor, Professor Popov, tells everyone to pick partners. Robert walks over to Liz, annoyed that Zac could once again get hurt, and that he also had to find a partner. Liz simply states that he would be her partner, and she was fired up. Max complained that he had to be stuck with Zac. Robert wished him luck, and allowed Liz to make the first move. After exchanging a few blows, Elizabeth knocked Robert to the ground. Robert pulled her down as well, and she landed on him. He pushed her off and went to stand, but Liz quickly got him into a head lock. Robert grabbed her and made her fall, causing himself to go down with her. He mmutters for her to be gentle as he struggles to break free. Popov interrupts, asking them to stop fooling around, and Liz lets go of him. He gets up and points out that they weren't fooling around, and that they inded were fighting. He offers her a hand, but she jumps up by herself. Liz comments that she won, to which Robert quickly agreed, caught off by her abilities in combat. Liz comments that they're already done, but class is still going on. Robert complains, saying he needs more practice at fighting weapon-less, so Liz pomptly flips him once more. He asks to spend time without "needing a chiropractor afterwards". She suggest sparring some more, to which Robert points out that he used to like fighting as much as her, but something happened to change that. He asks if she wants to do anything else, to which she replies that she never had a reason to simply "hang out" before. Robert reveals he too isn't the best at making friends, especially outside of Frostfyre, and reveals that everyone he hangs out with there, are in his mind, special, including her. Robert quickly attempts to change the subject and asks what else is there to do. Liz states that because the storm is still fierce, they could simply go to Lex Quarters. Popov allows them to go, watching the battle between Max and Zac(assumed) carefully. Robert arrives back at the Lex Quarters, where he opens the door and welcomes Liz in. Liz comments at the huge size of the quarters, and comments she wishes she has a book, reminding Robert that Chemstra had a library in their quarters, which Lex sadly lacked. He checked his bag, pointing out he had brought some reading material with him, in case he got bored. Robert states he is a writer, as well, and asks Liz if she has any other talents. She is quick to say hunting, but she also reveals she is good at playing the violin, chess, and juggling. Robert responds, calling her very muti-talented, and he comments on Zac's portrait, wondering how much it costs. He takes out a chess set that Zac left in the room, and asks if Liz would like to play. As they start playing, Liz asks about any of his other talents, to which he replies is limited to swordplay, writing, and making sarcastic comments. He mentions that he is very bad with artistic things, to which she states that writing is artistic. Robert says that he prefers writing fantasy. As Liz begins to destroy Robert at chess, his small book falls to the floor, and he immediately gets up and uts it away. After Liz asks, Robert simply states that it contains all of his thoughts on the people at Frostfyre he comes into contact with, and everything else that happens to him, once again saying his parents asked him to keep it with him. Robert is finally defeated at chess, after five short moves, to which Liz states that she once won in four. She then asks what Robert said about her in the book. Robert takes out his book and reads every word he had written about her to that point. He reveals that he considers Liz to be an intelligent and pretty girl with a good sense of humor, and compliments her fighting skills. He also believes she is very caring, despite her love of fighting. During this, he also mentions that he is not fond of Teddy. Lastly, he reveals that anyone would be lucky to have her, and he states that although he does have feelings for her, he would never act on them so, as he prefers to be a gentleman, and is very shy despite his actions. After finishing, he hands it to her, and states that the only negative things in there are for Teddy, and a little bit for Rusty, who he is still mad at about the whole trying to eat him thing. Liz says that she has never before been called pretty, and mentions that she considers Robert to be handsome. Robert assures that she is, and thanks her for the compliment. He asks if she would like to play another game of chess, to which che says that she has a better idea in mind. She sits on the couch, and Robert joins her. He asks her what she wants to do, to which she replies saying she doesn't know, and asks him the same. Robert responds saying he has never liked a girl before as he leans in. Liz leans in as well and states that she likes his eyes, to which he replies saying he thinks her eyes are nice, too. Out of nowhere, he kisses her, and after two seconds, backs up and calls the experience "excellent". She reveals she felt the same, and kisses him again. He kisses her back with passion, wondering how this had happened. As they stop for a moment, Liz says she likes his soft hair. Robert states he has seen Zac work on ihis own hair quite a bit before. He mentions that fourth period ends soon, and he doesn't wish to be late, to which she simply replies that she is rather comfortable there. Robert shrugs it off, saying they won't be late. After another kiss, Liz says that they can say they got "lost". They then kiss again. Inventory Pendant Short Sword, Bronze 250 Quesos Record Book Trivia *When Robert arrived to the Academy, he was approached by a boy and a girl, and was asked to decide which he valued more: Brains or bravery. Though he did value intelligence, he eventually decided that he valued bravery more, and he was subsequently placed in House Lex. *Robert has been n only one real "fight" with weapons, with Zac in sparring. Although he technically won, Zac ended the fight by cutting the teacher. Robert considers this a major victory, showing his admiration for Zac, even crippled. *Robert was beaten by Liz in hand-to-hand combat, the second Lex member to be beaten by her in a fight. However, Robert sustained no flesh wounds. *The only material item he considers more important than his records of his time at the Academy is his pendant. He knows what it is meant for, but he tells no one. *Robert has helped save Zac's life twice: when his leg was bleeding profusely, and when he nearly froze to death in the storm. Ironically, a Chemstra was the cause of both of his near deaths. *Robert's newfound relationship with Liz can honestly be said to be the first couple among all of the students, surprising because of how different they are, and how reluctant Robert is to date. Category:Characters Category:Lex